


Whisper of Just Actions

by Merfilly



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 01:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1570241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the movie, Jack questions, and Bunny tries to save him from it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whisper of Just Actions

**Author's Note:**

> This works solely from the movie, as I have not YET read the books.

Jack laid back among the softly waving tips of the tree, letting his thought filter up to the moon, or more specifically, the Man in the Moon.

"Why me?"

He'd asked it before, and even now, he knew there was no answer in the whispers of the leaves or on the stirring breeze.

A shadow crossed the moon's faint glow, and others threatened to follow. It was crisp and cold, Jack's own hallmark weather, but he had no interest this night in adding frost to the mid-spring chill. 

"Why am I here?" Jack whispered softly as the dark encroached, singing its own song, coaxing and pleading for release.

Pitch was contained, but…

… "Mate, you're doing it again." Bunny appeared, as if from nowhere, but Jack's quick eye caught the tunnel sealing away.

"You know it's not permanent, nor the best solution, Bunny!"

"And you know North and Tooth are both adamant against any further nonsense with him!" the irate rabbit said just as quickly.

"What about Sandy?" Jack asked. 

Bunny looked away for a long moment, then sighed. "He wonders if there is another way too."

"And you?" Jack pressed.

"Jack… no, I can't."

//And if you're wrong?//

"He'll break free, and he knows what we all are, how to hit us, even me," Jack said in a sullen tone. "I think we should work to fix that before it leads to a new war of the Guardians."

"He's not a Guardian, Jack!" Bunny denounced before drawing in a deep breath. "I don't want to fight with you."

"I don't want to fight ever," Jack said. "But I think you, North, and Tooth are wrong. And I'm going to find a way to prove to you Pitch has a place. As a Guardian," Jack vowed under the clouded moon.

**Author's Note:**

> prompt:   
> Here in this wood where stories twine  
> Meet and part and recombine  
> Guard your eggshell heart, for the moon tells lies.  
> Follow the white hare like you're on a tether,  
> For this is bitter earthquake weather,  
> And never trust the tenor of the skies.


End file.
